Deliciosa Loucura
by muggle shipper
Summary: Hermione está no 6º ano em Hogwarts e não agüenta mais ver Ron namorando outra. Então ela resolve esquecer um pouco seu lado racional e apronta uma loucura. Atenção: A fic contém cenas NC17.


Hermione subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Chegou esbaforida na porta do banheiro, ouvindo-o chamá-la lá de baixo. Na verdade não era o seu nome que estava ouvindo. Entrou no banheiro ainda ofegante e foi direto ao espelho. Mirou seu reflexo. Lá estava ela, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, fios grudando em sua testa suada. Seu rosto estava afogueado. Seus lábios bem vermelhos, levemente inchados. Imediatamente sua boca se curvou timidamente e foi se escancarando em um grande sorriso. Esboçou uma gargalhada, mas segurou-se. Não podia demonstrar nada. Ela era Hermione Granger, a certinha, a comportada, o orgulho dos professores. Tinha uma reputação a zelar, afinal. "Ora, que se dane a reputação! Eu sou Hermione, a que também quebra regras, a que também tem desejos e que se permite sentir. Ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e molhou o rosto. Deu mais um sorriso ao espelho. Assim que seu coração voltou a bater em um ritmo normal, ela abriu a porta devagar e foi para o quarto. Entrou lentamente e certificou-se que suas colegas de dormitório ainda estavam dormindo. Caminhou pé ante pé até sua cama. Mudou de roupa em silêncio e deitou-se. Fechou o cortinado e começou a pensar no que havia feito. Não conseguia acreditar na loucura que havia feito.

**Flashback **

Ela vinha pelo corredor com alguns livros na mão. Hermione estava muito irritada nos últimos tempos. Sua concentração havia desaparecido. Na sua cabeça ela só via Ron e Lilá. Ron passeando de mãos dadas com Lilá. Ron tomando café da manhã com Lilá. Ron sentando-se na aula ao lado de Lilá. Ron abraçando Lilá. Ron beijando Lilá. "Argh!" Pensou com nojo. "Como ele pôde? Como? Por Merlin! Eu tinha convidado ele para a festa do Slughorn. Ele tinha aceitado. O que eu fiz? Maldição!" Nesse momento ela esbarrou em alguém e os livros caíram. Abaixou-se imediatamente e, quando levantou os olhos viu os "pombinhos". Ela tinha esbarrado em Ron. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não viu que ele e Lilá vinham pelo mesmo corredor. Ron tentou se abaixar para ajudá-la, quando ouviu Lilá:

- Vem, Won Won! Ela mesma pode pegar. Não é Granger? Vê se olha para frente, menina! – e saiu puxando Ron.

Hermione sentiu os olhos embaçarem. De raiva, de desprezo e de tristeza. Uma mistura de tudo. Apertou o passo até a biblioteca para devolver os livros. Se aquele já era seu recanto preferido em Hogwarts, agora havia se tornado seu esconderijo. Ía ainda com mais freqüência para lá. Sabia que, pelo menos ali, ela não teria que ficar suportando a presença de Ron e Lilá se engolindo. Porque era só isso que faziam. Em qualquer lugar em que estivessem, ela estava pendurada na boca de Ron. "Que droga!" Hermione se remoía por dentro, tentando negar a si própria o que estava se passando, mas não dava mais. Não, ela não estava lhe roubando Ron, seu melhor amigo. Ela estava roubando Ron, o garoto que havia transformado seus pensamentos infantis e bobos em algo quente e proibido. Algo que fazia seu coração bater descompassado. Algo que fazia sua pele arrepiar e sua fala enrolar. Algo que havia despertado os mais adormecidos hormônios que poderiam existir dentro dela. "Maldito Ronald Weasley!" Era isso: Estava apaixonada. Já desconfiava disso e queria confirmar o sentimento definitivamente, por isso o convidara para a festa do Clube do Slug. Estando na festa, tudo poderia acontecer. No fundinho do peito, achava que Ron sentia algo por ela também. Ele tinha ciúmes do Vítor e, apesar de negar, ele não sabia esconder muito bem. Ela só queria confirmar se era ciúme de amigo, ou algo mais. E ela torcia que fosse a segunda opção. Mas nada havia dado certo e ela ainda se perguntava o que tinha acontecido para ele tratá-la tão estranhamente. "Que inveja daquela loira aguada! Que inveja!"

- Srta. Granger, você está bem? – Madame Prince a "acordou" – Inveja de quem?

- Inveja? – "Merlin! Será que pensei em voz alta?" – Como? – ela perguntou avoada.

- A srta. chegou aqui há 5min e está aí, parada no balcão, com os livros pesados ainda na mão, olhando para o "nada" e balbuciando algo sobre inveja.

- Ah, eu...bem... desculpe. Deve ser por causa dos exames. Estou um pouco cansada e já não estou falando coisa com coisa. – deu um risinho.

- Tudo bem, me dê os livros, então. Vá descansar!

- Descansar? Não, não, vou ficar um pouco aqui, lendo. – devolveu-lhe os livros, com um sorriso, indo em direção à uma prateleira ao fundo.

Madame Prince sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação, mas não disse nada.

Hermione passou os olhos por diversas prateleiras. Na verdade não queria ler. Imagina? Hermione Granger não querendo ler. Olhava distraidamente, mecanicamente, para os livros, quando um deles chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela olhou em volta disfarçadamente e pegou o livro. Levou até uma das mesas e sentou-se. Já havia lido parte daquele livro há alguns anos, quando precisou. Leu o título: "Poções Muito Potentes". Automaticamente seus dedos abriram na mesma página que abrira há 4 anos. A página que descrevia a poção polissuco. Perguntou-se o que a levou a pegar justo aquele livro e o que a atraía naquela página em questão. Pensou por um momento. O que vinha na sua cabeça era uma coisa doida. "Não Hermione! Esquece! É maluquice e é contra as regras! Vai, fecha este livro!" Porém suas mãos se recusavam a obedecer sua mente. Seus olhos teimosos percorriam novamente aquelas linhas do livro. Pegou pena e pergaminho e anotou toda a fórmula, tal como fizera no seu 2º ano. Guardou no bolso das vestes e levou o livro para seu lugar de origem. "Uma vez só não fará mal. Só uma vez! Uma vezinha só!" ela se disse e deixou a biblioteca.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hermione, aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou Harry, vendo que a menina seguia a passos largos pelo corredor.

- Hein? Eu? Eu... ah... eu vou, eu só vou ao toalete. – disse ela.

- O que está havendo, Mione? Você tem andado esquisita. O que foi? Por acaso você e McLagen...?

- Deus me livre, Harry! Já chega ter tido que aturar o grudento na festa do Slughorn.

-Então o que é, afinal?

- Não é nada! Você está vendo coisas. Olha, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Depois a gente fala, ok? – e seguiu pelo corredor.

Hermione entrou no banheiro do 2º andar. Havia quase um mês que estava freqüentando aquele banheiro úmido e deserto. Deserto, exceto pela Murta, lógico. O fantasma da menina insistiu para ela dizer o que fazia naquele caldeirão, mas Hermione se manteve calada e disse que era um segredo, pedido pelo diretor. Murta desistiu. A poção estava praticamente pronta. Mais um ou dois dias e ela já poderia usá-la. Precisava da ocasião certa. Não poderia se precipitar. E tal ocasião surgiu naquela mesma semana.

Lilá e Parvati estavam aos cochichos. Hermione apurou os ouvidos da sua cama.

- Você acha que ele vai te chamar para ir até lá? – Parvati sussurrou.

- Eu acho que vai, mas não tenho certeza. – sussurrou Lilá de volta.

- Vocês já estão juntos há uns 4 meses!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Acho que se ele não tomar a iniciativa, eu mesma vou.

E as duas começaram a rir baixinho.

"Por Merlin! Será que elas estão falando o que eu estou pensando?" Pensou Hermione. "Ron vai chamá-la para... para..." Não completou o pensamento. Uma lágrima deslizou de seu olho. "Vai ser uma boa hora para usar a poção." Pensou decidida. "O que vai acontecer, eu não sei, depois eu penso nisso. Mas se ela está pensando que..., ah mas não vai mesmo!"

No dia seguinte, quando Hermione acordou, Lilá e Parvati ainda dormiam. Era Sábado e elas costumavam dormir até mais tarde. Ela levantou-se e, devagar, foi direto até a penteadeira de Lilá. Silenciosamente, pegou sua escova de cabelos e retirou alguns fios. Guardou-os em um lenço e escondeu dentro do seu malão. Desceu.

Ao chegar à mesa da Grifinória, notou Ron e Harry conversando. Como vinha fazendo desde que brigara com Ron, ela se sentou um pouco afastada. Os meninos nem a viram. Tentou ouvir o que diziam.

- Você acha que a Lilá vai aceitar, Harry? Será que não vai ficar chateada? – Ron perguntou.

- Você ainda não falou com ela?

- Bem, eu já dei a entender. Só se ela for estúpida!

- Bem...

- Eu preciso, Harry. Não estou mais agüentando. Estou ficando maluco, cara. Não está dando mais para segurar.

- E Hermione? Como será que ela...

- Você está louco? – Ron interrompeu – Nem se atreva a comentar isso com ela.

- Ok, sem problema. Isso é com você. – finalizou Harry.

- Cadê Lilá, que não desce?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Faz um favor, Harry? – pediu Ron – Entrega um bilhete para ela? Vou ter que ir até McGonagall. Acho que tem a ver com o maldito teste de aparatação.

Hermione o viu rabiscar um pergaminho, entregar a Harry e sair. Ela se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Harry.

- Bom dia, Mione.

- Virou garoto de recados, é?

- Você ouviu nosso papo? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Eu cheguei aqui agora. Ouvi a parte que o Ron pediu para você entregar um bilhete para Lilá. – ela mentiu.

- Ah é. Eu vou aguardar ela um pouquinho.

- Eu acho que ela vai demorar. Aos sábados, ela e Parvati ficam quase até a hora do almoço na cama.

Harry bufou.

- Se você quiser, eu mesma entrego. Vou subir para pegar uma coisa. Posso deixar o bilhete na cabeceira dela.

Harry olhou-a desconfiado.

- O que foi? Você acha que eu vou abrir e ler o bilhete?

- Bem, eu faria isso. – Harry deu um sorriso.

- Mas eu não sou você, Harry Potter. – disse levantando-se – Se preferir ficar aguardando, aconselho ficar sentadinho mesmo, porque em pé vai cansar. – e saiu.

- Ei, Hermione! – ele chamou-a – Se você puder entregar, então...

- Pode deixar. – pegou o bilhete e foi para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando viu que o caminho estava livre, abriu o pergaminho e leu.

_Lilá,_

_Encontre-se comigo hoje, às 22h, no corredor da Sala Precisa. Saia um pouco antes, para evitar que os monitores a vejam. _

_Ron _

- Saia um pouco antes, para evitar que os monitores a vejam. – Hermione imitou a voz de Ron. "Francamente! O próprio monitor! Arff!" – suspirou aborrecida e entrou no dormitório.

Pegou um frasco no seu malão. Lilá e Parvati permaneciam dormindo. Seguiu para o banheiro da Murta. A poção estava pronta. Colocou-a no frasco, arrolhou e escondeu nas vestes. Voltou ao dormitório. Mirou as companheiras de quarto.

- Desculpem por isso, mas não tem outro jeito. – disse baixinho.

Levantou a varinha para as duas e disse um pequeno feitiço.

- Pronto! Vão dormir até amanhã! – comentou e saiu do quarto.

Hermione passou o restante do dia nervosa. Será que essa hora não chegará nunca? Evitou encontrar os garotos durante a tarde e início de noite, mas não teve muito jeito. Encontrou Harry no salão comunal, já à noitinha.

- Nossa, você sumiu o dia todo! E aí, entregou? – ele perguntou.

- Entreguei. Ela ficou bem feliz com o bilhete. O que estava escrito? – ela perguntou, fingindo não saber.

- Ah..., eu... eu não sei. Ron não me disse.

- Ué, você não disse que se fosse eu, leria.

- Se eu fosse você. Mas como eu não sou...

- Ok, Harry, vou acreditar. Afinal, cadê seu amigo?

- Ele está lá em cima. Está meio nervoso com... – ele parou subitamente.

- Com? – ela perguntou.

- Com... com... com o dever de DCAT. Isso. Snape passou muitos deveres. Passou sobre...

- Harry, eu sei o que ele passou. Esqueceu que eu faço a mesma aula que vocês?

- É... – riu nervoso.

- Olha só, eu não vou perguntar mais nada, ok? Vou subir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – despediu-se o garoto.

"Então ele está nervoso. Bem feito! Droga, eu também estou!" Hermione foi para o quarto. As meninas dormiam profundamente, graças ao feitiçozinho do sono. Sentiu-se mal por isso, mas como havia dito antes: "só uma vezinha." Foi ao malão de Lilá e escolheu uma roupa dela. Pensou em algo mais recatado, mas ela não tinha nada assim. De qualquer forma, para onde ía e com quem ía, não podia mesmo ser algo pudico. Pegou uma saia preta curta e uma blusa decotada, meio transparente. Jogou uma capa por cima, para não aparecer assim no salão comunal.

Quando o relógio deu 21:40h, ela pegou o lenço com os fios de cabelo da loira, jogou dentro do frasco com a polissuco e virou o líquido de uma vez na boca. O gosto era realmente horroroso. Sentiu aquela sensação esquisita e suas feições mudando. Sua pele ficou mais clara, seus cabelos se alisaram e mudaram a coloração. Hermione havia abusado um pouco da poção para que o efeito durasse mais tempo. Foi à frente do espelho e mirou-se.

- Oi, Lilá! – ela disse a si mesma e sorriu – É agora ou nunca Ronald Weasley.

Passou um pouco da maquiagem da garota, sem exagero. Borrifou um pouco de perfume. Dando-se por satisfeita, respirou fundo e desceu as escadas normalmente. Havia poucos alunos no salão. Harry ainda estava lá.

- Ei Potter! – ela disse imitando Lilá – O Won Won já desceu?

- Já saiu. – ele disse sem sequer se virar.

- Ótimo! – e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Hermione caminhou pelos corredores até o 7º andar. Assim que chegou, ela o viu aguardando. Parecia tenso.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Ei, tudo bem? Não te vi o dia todo. – ele disse.

- É porque eu estive descansando. Mas eu recebi seu bilhete. Claro! – deu um sorriso nervoso – Eu vim, não é? – se aproximou de deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Viu que Ron a olhou, intrigado.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Você está usando um perfume diferente?

"Caramba! Eu coloquei o meu perfume, e não o dela! Droga!" Pensou ela.

- Parece o perfume que eu dei para... – ele parou.

- Deu para quem? – ela provocou.

- Para minha mãe! – ele disse rápido.

- Ah! Bem, parece que eu tenho um igual. Gostou?

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

- Eu...ah... gostei.

Ela deu um sorriso e mirou a porta da Sala Precisa.

- Vejo que você já fez aparecer a porta. A gente não vai entrar aí? – disse ela, apontando a porta com a cabeça.

- Claro! Ah... claro!

Eles entraram. Hermione olhou em volta intrigada. Na verdade ela estava meio decepcionada, meio contente. Decepcionada por não ver nada muito romântico. Contente por não ver nada muito romântico. Isso parecia incoerência, mas era isso mesmo. Claro, aquilo sem graça era para Lilá Brown.

- Você é bem detalhista Won Won! Mas por que um campo de quadribol? Digo..., eu achei que a gente...você sabe. – ela o provocou.

- Ah..., é que eu... eu me sinto bem em um campo de quadribol. Desculpe se não era bem o que você esperava.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e viu que ele continuava tenso.

- Você está legal? Está estranho. Vem cá! – ela disse e o puxou. Encheu-se de coragem – Você está precisando disso – e pressionou seus lábios nos dele.

Para sua surpresa, Ron a empurrou de leve, antes sequer do beijo se intensificar.

- Desculpe. – ele disse.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – ela perguntou meio nervosa.

- Não, não... quer dizer... não é isso. – disse e virou-se de costas para ela.

- Então o que é Ron? – ela disse tirando a capa – Você me chamou aqui para namorar ou o quê? Francamente! – disse e tapou a boca com a mão, arrependendo-se na hora.

Ele se virou imediatamente com o olhar curioso.

- Você vê? Olha o que estão me fazendo seis anos de convivência com a Hermione naquele dormitório. Já estou até falando parecido com ela. Deus me livre! Sei que você é amigo dela, mas ela é uma chata!

Ron a olhava abobalhado. Com certeza era porque a estava vendo sem a capa. Ele conseguiu dizer:

- A M-Mione não é c-chata.

- Tudo bem Won Won?

- N-Nossa! – balbuciou.

- Gostou? Eu me vesti assim para você.

Ele se aproximou lentamente. Ficou frente a frente com ela. Encarou-a. Hermione encarou-o de volta. Aquele olhar azul a estava hipnotizando, deixando suas pernas bambas. A respiração dele estava irregular e a sua mais ainda. "Calma, Hermione! Não ponha tudo a perder agora!" Não soube quanto tempo ficaram se encarando. Com certeza eram segundos, mas para ela parecia uma eternidade. Viu Ron fechar os olhos. A poucos centímetros de distância da sua boca, ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, sem se mover. Então, devagar, ele foi se abaixando em direção ao seu pescoço. Sua mão afastou um pouco os cabelos do ombro, deixando sua pele exposta. Ele encostou o rosto ali e ficou acariciando sua pele na dela. Hermione fechou seus olhos. Não conseguia raciocinar, na expectativa. Seu coração batia enlouquecido dentro do seu peito. Ele foi virando o rosto devagar, sem desfazer o contato. Então ela sentiu sua boca quente roçar abaixo de sua orelha. Ele começou a beijá-la lentamente, deixando um caminho quente e úmido. Mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha e depois o chupou. Se ele não estivesse a segurando pela cintura, ela achou que desabaria no chão naquela hora. Quase não sentia as pernas. Não conseguia descrever em palavras o que sentia. Ela parecia ter febre. Ele continuou a beijá-la, fazendo o caminho até seu rosto. Beijou-lhe todo, até alcançar sua boca. Finalmente ela conseguiu se mover. Jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a beijá-lo de volta. Assim que entreabriu os lábios, a língua dele precipitou-se para dentro, explorando todo o interior e brincando com a dela. Ficaram neste jogo um bom tempo. Bocas e línguas se acariciando e se chupando, febrilmente, loucamente, deliciosamente. As mãos dele desceram da cintura e apalparam suas nádegas. Ela não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Ele foi a deitando no gramado verde do campo. O campo de quadribol da Sala Precisa era só deles. Sentiu a relva macia roçar suas pernas, juntamente com as mãos dele, que subiam e desciam em sua pele, a deixando completamente louca. Ron permanecia calado e de olhos fechados. Mas sua boca, língua e mãos trabalhavam freneticamente sobre ela. Hermione sentia que o céu era ali mesmo. Parecia voar e nem necessitava de vassoura. Num ato de ousadia, ela desceu sua mão até o fim das costas dele e puxou sua camisa para cima. Ajudou-o a tirá-la, expondo seu dorso forte. Ela segurou-o firme e o fez rolar de costas. Ficou por cima dele. Não resistiu e começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas. Veio descendo pelo tórax dele. Ron arfava. Suas mãos passeavam por baixo da blusa transparente dela. Se Ron abrisse os olhos, perceberia que a blusa não estava escondendo nada. Sua excitação estava latente e isso transparecia nitidamente sob a blusa. Ela subiu e voltou a beijá-lo. Desta vez foi sua língua que mapeou a boca de Ron. Quente e absurdamente gostosa. De repente sentiu Ron tocar seu seio, por baixo da blusa. O contato direto fez com que ela gemesse involuntariamente. Ele a virou, a colocando por baixo novamente. Desceu sua boca até seu seio, sem tirar a blusa, e beijou-o por cima dela. Lambeu-o. A blusa era tão fina que era quase como se estivesse nua. Ela queria sentir mais e fez menção de tirá-la mas, delicadamente Ron segurou a sua mão. Ela abriu os olhos, intrigada, e viu-o vermelho, ofegante e ainda de olhos fechados. Podia senti-lo pulsando sobre seu ventre. Ela não resistiu e levou a mão até sua calça. Ouviu Ron gemer. Pensou em abri-la e tocá-lo, mas Ron sentou-se e a puxou para cima dele. Ela levantou um pouco a saia e sentou-se sobre ele, entrelaçando suas pernas atrás dele. Sentiu a excitação do garoto diretamente de encontro à sua. Ron não se atrevia abrir os olhos. Se antes suas sensações eram quentes, percebeu que não se comparavam ao que sentia agora. Correntes elétricas percorriam seu corpo. Eles se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele segurava seu quadril e a puxava ainda mais de encontro a ele. Se estivessem sem roupa, na posição que estavam, ele estaria dentro dela. Porém Ron não se atrevia a despi-la.

- R-Ron... – balbuciou, sem saber se fazia a voz de Lilá ou a sua própria. Não mais se importava.

- Shhhh... – ele disse a calando com mais um beijo.

Ele continuava a puxando e forçando contra si, roçando eroticamente um sexo no outro, mesmo que por sobre as roupas. Ela sentia que o calor se intensificava a tal ponto, que ela achou que estivesse fervendo. A boca de Ron parecia que provocava-lhe labaredas e um incêndio se formou abaixo do seu ventre. Então as ondas de calor subiram e subiram. Seu corpo estremeceu. Ela agarrou-se a ele e gemeu. Ouviu-o emitir um som esquisito, enquanto seu corpo também tremeu junto ao dela. Ficaram abraçados um tempo, sem se encararem. Muito ofegantes. Ao sentir que sua respiração se acalmara, ela se afastou um pouco e olhou-o. Ele tinha os olhos ainda fechados.

- Ron... – ela disse fazendo-lhe um carinho no rosto.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e encarou-a. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Lentamente ele a ergueu e também levantou-se. Ela quis o abraçar, mas ele se virou, tenso. Hermione não estava entendendo.

- O que houve? Por que você está assim?

- Lilá, olha só... desculpe, olha... isso não deveria ter acontecido. – disse nervoso – A gente não deveria, não... – murmurou ainda de costas.

Ela ficou curiosa e imaginou o que Lilá diria.

- Mas por quê? Não foi por isso que você me chamou aqui? Quer dizer..., eu pensei que a gente fosse..., mas foi maravilhoso assim mesmo.

Ele se virou de frente novamente.

- Lilá... eu... vou falar de uma vez senão vou pirar.

- O que é Ron?

- Pare de me chamar assim, por favor.

"O que será que está havendo?" Ela pensou.

- Mas é o seu nome!

- Meu nome é Ronald! Ronald, entendeu?

- Não! Eu não estou entendendo.

- Hermione me chama de Ron. – ele disse de repente.

"Por que ele está falando de mim agora?" Sorriu internamente.

- O que aquela sabe-tudo tem a ver com isso?

Ron caminhava pelo gramado, nervoso.

- Lilá, não está funcionando.

- O que não está funcionando?

- Eu e você! A gente! Nós!

- Mas...

- Olha só! – ele segurou-a pelos ombros – Eu chamei você aqui para conversar. Não foi para...

- Não? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Não! Assim... eu... preciso... – Ron parecia tomar coragem para falar.

- Fala logo!

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa! – disse de súbito.

- De outra? Mas... de quem? – sentiu suas esperanças se renovarem.

- De outra. Não interessa agora.

- E por que você... por que nós quase transamos aqui agora, se você gosta de outra?

- Desculpe. Eu ía te falar isso tudo antes. Mas aí..., bem você tirou aquela capa e estava com esta roupa tão sensual e o seu... seu cheiro. Eu não resisti em te beijar.

- Mas você não me beijou somente. Você fez muito mais.

- Eu sei! Eu fechei os olhos e senti esse perfume. Senti um gosto diferente no seu beijo. Estava mais... não sei... mais... gostoso. O perfume me deixou intoxicado de desejo. Eu não pensei muito. Você parecia a...

- Espera aí. Você ficou comigo porque eu parecia com outra? Eu quase me entreguei a você, e você, o tempo todo, pensava em outra? – como ela queria sorrir agora.

- Bem... eu... olha eu disse que queria conversar. Eu não sabia se você aceitaria, ou se ficaria chateada, mas era sobre isso. Eu gosto dela e acabou que... Ai que droga! – ele suspirou – Lilá, por isso eu não deixei que você tirasse a blusa e por isso eu... por isso nós não transamos. Pronto!

Hermione não sabia se chorava ou ria. Ele olhou-a como se estivesse com pena.

- Eu nunca deixaria você se entregar para mim assim. Não queria estragar seu momento. Eu seria muito canalha se fizesse isso.

Ela o olhava abobada. "O legume insensível não é tão insensível assim, afinal". Se fez de séria e perguntou novamente:

- Quem é ela, Ronald Weasley?

- Já disse que não interessa.

Ela fingiu chorar.

- Então era por isso, não é? Era por isso que você não abria os olhos. Você não queria me olhar para não estragar o clima. Na sua cabeça você estava imaginando a outra.

- Desculpe. – ele baixou os olhos.

Um pensamento martelava sua cabeça. Ela queria confirmar. Tinha que confirmar.

- Você não vai me dizer que é ela, não é? Então só me diz uma coisa! Só uma! O que eu tenho que a fez lembrar dela? Foi essa roupa? Meu penteado? O que foi?

- Seu perfume. – disse de uma vez.

Aí estava a sua confirmação. Seu peito pareceu inflar de felicidade. Não poderia dar bandeira agora, mas sua vontade era de correr até ele e beijá-lo até a insanidade. "Se acalma garota!"

- Parece que não sou só eu e sua mãe que temos este frasco de perfume, então. – disse baixando os olhos.

- Lilá, eu não sei mais como me desculpar.

- Por que você não fala para esta garota o que você sente? – ela perguntou.

- Não consigo! E eu acho que já estraguei tudo mesmo!

- Ronald, eu não vou negar a você que estou muito magoada. Mas também não posso negar que adorei todos os momentos que tivemos agora há pouco. – ela pensou – Ai, eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Olha, vamos fazer um pacto? Vamos esquecer tudo o que houve aqui?

- Esquecer?

- É! Eu não falarei sobre esta noite e você faz o mesmo. Façamos de conta que não houve nada. – ela continuou – Faz o seguinte: Pensa bem nos seus sentimentos. Eu estarei por aí mesmo, se você...bem... eu ainda gosto de você, Ronald.

Hermione olhou o relógio. Já estava tarde e o efeito da poção acabaria a qualquer momento.

- Lilá, eu já disse que...

- Vamos embora Ronald?

- Hein?

- Já está tarde. É melhor voltarmos antes que a enjoada da Hermione nos pegue pelos corredores. Não estou a fim de levar uma detenção.

- Não fale assim dela. Ela é minha amiga! Além do mais eu também sou monitor. Ela não faria nada.

"Se eu te pegasse com a Lilá, a essa hora, por aí. Os dois levariam uma detenção sim, senhor!"

- Espere! – ela disse antes dele abrir a porta da Sala Precisa – Será que eu posso beijar você de novo? Assim, talvez seja a última vez.

Ele assentiu e eles colaram os lábios novamente, num beijo ardente.

Caminharam pelo corredor em silêncio. Assim que entraram no Salão Comunal, Hermione sentiu que seu cabelo começava a mudar de liso para cacheado.

- Tchau, Ronald! – deu-lhe um selinho e correu para o dormitório feminino.

**Fim do Flashback **

Deitada em sua cama, Hermione imaginou o que Ron estaria sentindo ou pensando naquele momento. Imaginou o que teria acontecido se ela se revelasse para ele na Sala Precisa ou se o efeito da poção acabasse antes da hora. "Será que ele ficaria possesso por ter sido enganado, ou ficaria feliz por estar lá comigo? Sei lá! Ele é tão imprevisível." Olhou para seu vidro de perfume na cabeceira e viu que estava no fim. "Preciso me lembrar de comprar outro."

Fechou os olhos com um grande sorriso nos lábios e com as lembranças da sua loucura. Sua deliciosa loucura.

**FIM **


End file.
